


Teeth or Fangs?

by katnikydon



Series: The Vampire La La Land [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Possibly Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young!Yuuki, young!kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnikydon/pseuds/katnikydon
Summary: The five-year old Yuuki woke up one day and found her teeth sharpened...-Originally posted on fanfiction.net under the alias Eliane Onki in 2008. However I've unfortunately lost the log in of the account and will move the work here instead. :)





	Teeth or Fangs?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not beta'd and was written when I was 9 years younger. Please excuse any mistakes in the writing. I'll probably come back and proofread once I have time? :)

Yuuki stood before the mirror in her room, examining her sharp fangs. She poked them with her finger, wondering where did those sharp points come from. They were not there last night before she went to bed, but she could feel them in her mouth when she woke up.

Kaname knocked once and came into her room, shocked by the sight of Yuuki poking her poisonous fangs with her delicate finger.

"Yuuki! What are you doing?" He ran to her, pulling her finger away from her mouth. _Is she so thirsty that she wants to drink her own blood?_

"Look, Onii-sama. Yuuki's teeth became sharp overnight!" Yuuki showed her brother her fangs excitedly.

Kaname signed in relief. So it was _that_ time of her life. Purebloods, unlike other vampires, were not born with fangs. They had normal teeth until their bodies generate enough poison then the teeth turned into fangs.

"Wait here, Yuuki. I'll go and tell Okaa-sama and Otou-sama." Kaname ran upstairs, and found his parents out in the deck, enjoying the marvelous night view of Lake Shabuka.

"What is it, Kaname?" Kuran Haruka asked, alarmed by Kaname's expression. "Is something wrong with Yuuki?"

"No, Otou-sama. It's just that – " Kaname was cut off by his mother, Jyuri. She put her hand on her son's shoulder, smiling. Kaname and Haruka looked at her amused expression.

"What's so funny, Jyuri?" Haruka asked, still worried about Yuuki. Even though he knew that if Jyuri was not worried, he had no reason to.

"I know what's wrong with Yuuki." She replied. "Or whereas, what's _right_ with her. Am I correct, Kaname?"

The small Kaname looked up and nodded. His mother always know everything.

"But how did you know?" Kaname asked curiously.

"What is it? Can someone fill me in first?" Haruka looked at them, searching for some clue.

"Yuuki got her fangs." Jyuri and Kaname said together. Haruka jumped out of his seat in excitement and ran to his daughter's room. Kaname and Jyuri exchanged one look and slowly walked to Yuuki's room.

Yuuki was sitting in front of the mirror when Haruka arrived at the door. She looked up at her excited father, grinning.

"Otou-sama!" she went and hugged him around the waist. Haruka returned his daughter's hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let Otou-sama see your fangs." Yuuki bared her teeth and showed him. Haruka smiled, satisfied that his daughter had perfectly fine fangs. He remembered when he got his, he had to have a surgery to readjust their position. _Well, at least both Kaname and Yuuki don't need to have their fangs readjusted._ He heard Jyuri and Kaname came down the stairs as he put Yuuki down.

"Haruka." Jyuri said with her amused tone. "Are you happy? Told you that there's nothing to worry about. You are the only one in the family that needed a readjustment."

Kaname came into the room after his mother. He went to Yuuki and sat beside her. Yuuki gave her brother a big grin and yawned.

"Where did you wake up today?" Kaname asked. According to Yuuki's look, she probably woke up at noon.

"I don't know. Around one I guess." Yuuki rested her head on Kaname's shoulder, falling asleep already. Kaname carefully carried Yuuki back to her bed and laid her there. Then he left with his parents to let Yuuki have some sleep.

"Okaa-sama." Kaname called out when they reached the main floor. Jyuri turned around. "So how did you know?"

"I felt it." Jyuri replied. When both Haruka and Kaname gave her a confused look, she explained further. "I can _sense_ or _feel_ things that happen to my children. It's natural defense."

_Five days later…_

"Ouch." Yuuki bite her lips accidentally again. A drop of blood swelled from her wound, which was closing already. Kaname grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood away, though he would very much love to not waste the blood.

"Are you all right, Yuuki?" He asked, trying to ignore the smell of blood. Yuuki still had not gotten use to her new fangs yet and kept biting herself accidentally. "You really should stop biting yourself. Your blood will attract unwanted things."

"Okay, Onii-sama." The five-year old Yuuki replied. The excitement of getting fangs worn out already and was replaced by an annoyance of biting herself unconsciously. She did not mean to bite herself every time she talks or eats. She knew the smell of her blood distressed her beloved onii-sama.

"Onii-sama," Yuuki tugged Kaname's sleeve, trying to get his attention from his homework. "Can I get rid of the fangs?"

Kaname looked away from his papers. He was confused, why would a vampire want to get rid of her fangs?

"Why do you want to get rid of them? You don't like them?"

"No, because Yuuki kept biting herself and Onii-sama look so sad every time Yuuki did so. Yuuki don't want Onii-sama to be sad."

Kaname gave his sister a gentle smile, trying to reassure her.

"Yuuki. Do you understand the meaning of having fangs?" he asked. Yuuki shook her head, so Kaname continued. "As a vampire, especially a pureblood, we have a feature that distinguish us from normal humans. That is our fangs.

"Our fangs mark us as a vampire. And a pureblood in your case. So please don't hate what you are, Yuuki. You must cherish what you are and what you have. Do you understand?"

Yuuki smiled and nodded, although she only grasped only a little of what Kaname had just said.

"Okay, then Yuuki will try to be a Yuuki with fangs." Kaname chuckled at Yuuki's reply, amused by the innocent that he wished she would keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
